Red and Blue Makes Purple
by magicalswan
Summary: Set sometime after 4x11 Killian buys Emma a new painting set after seeing the paintings she did as a child in 4x06 and things get messy! Fluff, fluff, fluff! So much fluff! First ever fanfic, if you like it I might write more :)


**First ever fanfiction so sorry if its not amazing. Someone gave me this idea and I just had to write about it. :)**

**Killian buys Emma a paint set and things get a bit messy. **

**Fluff, fluff, fluff so much fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

"Evening, love." Killian said as he swaggered into Granny's holding something behind his back and walked over to the booth Emma was occupying.

"Hey." she said in a soft tone as he sat next to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek making her smile. She loved all the little things he did to show his affection towards her. He was always a gentleman.

"I bought you a little something." he said as he put the neatly wrapped box he was carrying onto the table in front of her.

She stared at him blankly for a second before she spoke. "What's this for?" She said as she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Just because. Can your devilishly handsome, pirate boyfriend not buy his amazing and beautiful girlfriend a gift because he wants to?" He said, grinning like an idiot.

Emma was never good with accepting compliments but he always managed to make her smile with his kind words.

"I guess you can, but I wouldn't agree with the 'devilishly handsome' part" she said, giggling as she said it because ever though she definitely did agree she couldn't help teasing him about it.

"Oh is that so?" He replied, grabbing her and tickling her. Unfortunately for Emma, she was very ticklish and was squirming and screaming for him to stop.

"Ok, ok, fine!" She screeched, almost forgetting that they were in public, thankfully they were the only customers inside Granny's because it was quite late. "You are very devilishly handsome!" She screamed, as he loosened his grip and stopped tickling her but keeping one hand around her waist.

Emma turned her gaze back to the package Killian had gave her wondering what it could be.

"Go on. Open it." Killian said. She looked at him questioningly and smiled then started to open the package.

It was a wooden box with two latches on the front. She flicked the latches up and opened the box, revealing a full paint set and paint brushes.

"Killian, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful!" Emma said, running her fingers over and paints and examining them.

"Last week when we were looking for the Snow Queen we found that file with some of your old stuff in." Killian stated. "Well when you saw your old paintings you did as a child I seen how many you did and they were all very beautiful and got the feeling that you enjoyed painting things so I thought-"

Emma cut him off by giving him a soft and passionate kiss which he melted into. "Thank you" she whispered against his lips as she broke the kiss.

"You're very welcome Swan" he said, pulling her in closer and leaning his head against the top of hers.

"C'mon" Emma said, closing the box and grabbing the handle. "Where are we going?" Killian asked curiously.

"We're gonna try out my new paints of course. There aren't any new villains or threats to our town for now and David is taking the night shift at the station tonight so I'm free." She replied, giving him a soft push out of the booth and taking his hand in hers.

She pulled him up stairs to his room and he unlocked the door and led them inside. He closed the door behind him and walked over to sit at the chair next to the window. Meanwhile Emma was grabbing paper from the desk in his room and getting a cup of water from the bathroom and then set her new paints and the items on the table next to him.

"That's perfect. Sit right there and don't move." She said as Killian gave her a puzzled look. "You're going to paint me?" He asked.

"Sure, why not. I'll give it my best try." Emma replied, giving him a satisfied smile and then sat down on the chair across from him. There were some books scattered on the table she assumed Killian had been reading, she positioned the books in front of her paper so that Killian couldn't see what she was painting.

"Now I can't watch you paint me." he stated with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"That's the point silly, you don't get to see till I'm finished." she said with a smirk because she knew it annoyed him. "Fine." He replied and pretended to be in the huff.

Killian sat still whist Emma painted him. Even though he couldn't see what she was doing he could see her facial expressions and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He watched the concentration on her face and how her tongue stuck out as she painted. Every time she looked up at him he gave her one of his famous smirks and she smiled back at him. He kept quiet while she painted him and was content just watching her, admiring all of her lovely features and her beauty and wishing he could just get up and kiss her.

She felt his gaze on her and she looked up and caught him looking at her lovingly. She loved him so much it was just hard for her to say out loud. Emma had never really been good with words and found it difficult to express her feelings for people because of her past, but she knew deep down that she loved him a lot and she knew that he loved her too. She would eventually say it to him, she just didn't quite know how to.

"Almost finished." Emma said with a smile and she started giggling to herself.

"What's so funny, love?" He asked, wondering why she was laughing. Not that he was complaining, he loved her smile and she had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. They were two things that she didn't do very often but he had been getting used to seeing her smile and laugh a a lot more. Her relationship with her parents had only been growing and she was where she belonged with Henry and the rest of her family. Killian also noticed she smiled a lot when she was with him and that only made his love for her grow even stronger than he thought was possible.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Emma snigger to herself and then burst out into a fit of laughter again as she put down her paint brush and he realised she was finished.

Killian abruptly stood up and moved around the table to see what was so funny. Emma was too busy laughing to herself to notice he was moving towards her as he glanced down and what she had painted.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to be?!" He yelled, staring at Emma's portrait of him with wide eyes and a look of complete astonishment on his face.

"It's...you..." She sniggered, barely being able to answer because she was laughing so hard at his reaction.

Instead of painting him Emma decided to let her imagination run wild and paint the complete opposite to what Killian looked like. He had a green face and bright, purple, spiky hair. She gave him crazy teeth that looked like an ogres and his normally sexy stubble had been traded for a long, grey beard that made him look like a 300 year old man. He was technically 300 years old but as he said he had 'maintained his youthful glow'.

"Me!?" Killian exclaimed. "This looks nothi- wait, you made me sit that whole time whilst you painted this!" He playfully accused.

Emma tried to contain her laughter to give him her reasoning for not telling him he could move. "Well I was going to paint you at first, but then I thought it would be funny to paint the opposite." she said as she started giggling again as his facial expression was priceless.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was enjoying looking at you and plus, what girl doesn't like to be stared at lovingly by her boyfriend." she said with a smirk on her face. "Take it from me, you were enjoying it just a much as I was"

"You're right I was." He paused for a second before continuing. "Oh, Swan, you have a little paint on your face." Killian said.

"What? Where?" She said, standing up to go and check in the mirror but he caught her off guard. He picked up the paint brush quickly and painting a line of red paint right across her forehead before she could move any further.

Emma gasped in surprise and gave Killian a death glare. "You did NOT just do that!" She shouted.

"Oh, I think I just did, love." He said in a playful tone and gave her the biggest, cheekiest grin ever.

"You'll not be grinning in a second, buddy." She replied in a serious but playful tone. She quickly grabbed the paintbrush out of his hand, dipped it in the blue and swiped the brush across his forehead in the exact same way he had just done.

"Oh so that's how you want to play this then?" He said mischievously, grabbing another paint brush from the table, dipping it in the red again and dragged a long diagonal line of red paint down her right cheek, across her closed lips and down the left side of her chin.

"Killian!" She screamed "You're gonna regret doing that, mate!" Mocking his accent when she said 'mate'.

Before he could respond she lifted her paint brush to his face and swiped a massive blue line down his face the exact same way he had just done to her. She didn't stop there however, she had to do better by dotting a massive splash of paint on his nose, looking very satisfied with herself when she did so.

"You are walking on thin ice Swan, you should know not to mess with a pirate." He said with a smirk.

"Well then, by all means do your worst, pirate." She said adding emphasis on the 'p' as she said it.

He went to attack her with the paint brush again but she was expecting it. She caught his wrist with her hand before he could get her again and wrestled the paint brush from his grasp and dropped it on the table. She lifted her other hand to try and paint his face again, when he pulled free of her grasp and stole the paint brush, leaving them both unarmed.

"What are you going to do now, princess? Hmm?" He said, closing the small gap that was between them.

"Make purple." She replied. Emma grabbed him by the collar of his new leather jacket and pulled him forward against her lips. They both melted into each other their lips colliding and Emma opened her mouth to allow him in. Their tongues started battling for dominance and neither wining. Emma was pulling on his hair at the nape of his neck and Killian was running his hand through her beautiful, golden locks. He brought his hook around her waist and placed it on the small of her back, pushing them impossibly closer together.

Emma started moving them back towards the bed and Killian was happy she was taking the lead.

She pushed him back onto the bed with force and he pulled her down on top of him as she shrieked at his fast reflex.

Killian reached up and stole a kiss from her and she responded. When she broke away they lay there in a heap looking like 5 year olds with the paint still all over their faces and as Emma had suspected, purple lips.

Emma's hair was like a golden curtain surrounding their faces as she leaned over him and they stared into each other eyes.

"I love you." Emma said suddenly and startled herself and Killian at the same time.

"Emma you don't-" Killian began but Emma put a finger to his lips and silenced him.

"I mean it Killian. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it. I've known for a long time, deep down I always knew, I was just too scared to say it because I'm not very good with words and-"

Killian cut her off with another searing kiss that was full of passion and fire. All she could feel in that moment was love flowing through her body and she knew he felt the same way. He broke away suddenly and Emma felt like she never wanted that kiss to end.

"I love you too, Emma Swan. I always will. You don't know how long I've waited to say that."

Emma gave him the biggest, brightest smile ever and he returned it. "Love you" she whispered against his lips once more before kissing him again...and again...and again which finally ended up progressed into something more then just kissing.


End file.
